Difficulty Given
by Half-Demon-Cali
Summary: Natsu seemed determined to make sure she didn't have a love life. At least, that's the conclusion Lucy came to after he'd ruined six of her dates. [Oneshot]


I really should be finishing up the next couple chapters for Identity, but I got this idea in my head and I just had to type it out. Humor I'm okay with, but I _really_ need practice writing romance... Anyway. Enjoy three days' worth of non-school-related work.

_**The keyword of the day is: Defenestration.**_

* * *

Lucy fumed as she made her way back home. Again. He'd done it _again_. This was the sixth date in a month Natsu had ruined for her. _Sixth_! And the guy she was with had been _gorgeous_, too!

Ever since she had her first photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly, Lucy's popularity had gone up around Magnolia. People recognized her on the streets. She was treated with respect when she went out. Her charms had worked and lowered the price on a new pair of shoes she'd wanted. Most importantly, she hardly had to try to get attention from the opposite sex – Guys seemed to flock to her now, complimenting her looks and attempting to get to first base.

Okay, maybe 'flock' wasn't an accurate term. Obviously she was no superstar compared to the other beauties that were regularly featured, and she was sure the major reason for the sudden burst of fame was because the editors had listed her sizes under her profile. She'd also been listed as 'single' much to her embarrassment and dismay; but there certainly were more interested, available suitors now that she'd had an article written about her in the magazine. On average, at least two to three guys greeted her in a flirtatious manner each day. Sometimes she dismissed them, as they were either perverts or way too old for her. Most of the time though, she enjoyed their interest. Finally, her natural good looks were getting the attention they deserved!

Or so she thought.

The first date she'd accepted was from an average-looking guy on the streets. Dark hair, darker eyes, and dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't seem that bad at first, and she had accepted his offer fairly quickly. On their park date, however, the guy had decided to cop a feel where it wasn't wanted. Before Lucy could react and slap the guy senseless, her fire-breathing teammate had shot up out of nowhere and nailed the guy across the face with a flaming punch.

As much as she was grateful that he'd jumped to her defense, Lucy was adamant about giving the Dragonslayer a good, stern talking-to afterwards – And not just because she knew he'd been following her, for his own odd reason. He'd knocked the pervert unconscious, slumped against a nearby tree with his jaw swollen and his front teeth knocked out. That was _clearly_ overdoing it, and she'd told him that after slapping upside the head. It was difficult to explain to Magnolia's resident doctor how the boy had come to look like such a mess while omitting as many candid details as possible. No need to reiterate the fact that her partner's sanity was questionable.

The second time it happened, Lucy wasn't sure if Natsu was deliberately following her around on her dates or if he was just being plain rude. The outing had been going well for the first hour. She met up with a guy she'd met at a bookstore, who wore glasses over his green eyes and fashioned himself a future novelist. He was modest and polite, and Lucy could tell that he was sincere. He even offered to pay the full amount for their dinner so she could save up for her rent! The whip-bearer was sure that that night would end perfectly. As timid as the boy seemed, she could easily adjust to compliment him personality-wise.

Then Natsu decided to interrupt their date by entering the restaurant loudly, walking up to the two, ruffling her date's hair, and stealing the food right off his plate; and after giving Lucy another reason to silently hate him, he proceeded to drag a separate chair up and join their conversation while being as blatantly raucous and rambunctious as possible. Lucy had never wanted to throttle the rosette more than in that single moment.

At the end of their night, Glasses Boy decided that if all her friends were this loud and abrasive, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. So ended any future relationship Lucy might have with him. Natsu had braced himself for another slap, but didn't count on her kicking him in the family jewels. She left him the bill as he writhed on the ground in pain, not caring if he'd been emasculated by her actions or not.

By the time the third incident came around, Lucy was one hundred percent sure that Natsu's interference was wholly intentional.

Her date had been going well. The guy that had asked her out was tall with blonde hair similar to her own going down his back in a ponytail. They'd just come from an exhibition on Holder-type magic being held in Onibus, as both she and her date were interested in the topic. While this guy was just as polite as Glasses Boy, he was far more open and _definitely_ more adventurous. He'd kissed her as he walked her back to her apartment, and far be it for her to deny such a fine, upstanding gentleman the pleasure of her lips.

The kiss didn't last long since Lucy didn't know him that well, and wanted to get home quickly. The faster she returned, the less time there'd be for Natsu to suddenly appear out of nowhere and screw this up for her.

She _really_ hadn't expected to see the fire-eating mage in her room in only his boxers and drying his hair, having just come out of the shower.

Oh, only Fairy Tail wizards would have timing _this_ horrible – That was her initial reaction. Then she thought harder about it, and came to the conclusion that Natsu's past and present interruptions had been conspicuously planned.

What really sealed that idea was the dialogue he and her date had exchanged. Natsu had greeted her with his nonchalant 'Hey, Luce!' and that alone had sent her companion into defense mode.

"_Just who are you to address Lucy-san so casually? And why are you walking around freely in her apartment as if it were your own?"_ the male blonde had asked suspiciously. Natsu removed the towel from his head and rested it around his neck. His hair was even more frizzy and spiky after being covered by the soft material, making him look like he'd just lost a battle with some fierce static electricity.

"_A better question would be __**who**__ are __**you**__, and why is your arm around __**Luce's**__ shoulders?"_ Her date had been visibly put-off by the counter question and the emphasis on her nickname, but answered calmly.

"_I am Crest – Lucy-san's date, and possible boyfriend if she will have me. And you are?"_ Natsu had snorted at the declaration, and said,

"_I'm Natsu – Fire Dragonslayer, Luce's teammate and partner. And with how often I'm over here, it might as well be my place, too."_

"_Define 'partner', cretin. In magic or in bed?"_ What happened next had completely and utterly horrified the Celestial Spirit mage.

"_I guess you could say both,"_ Natsu started. _"We work well together on missions, and she lets me sleep with her!"_

"… _I'm sorry. She lets you **what**?"_

"_What are you, deaf or just stupid? We sleep together a couple times a week; which is weird since she's usually super reluctant to let me. You know, her bed is **really** comfy."_

In short, her date had called her a slut and disappeared in a huff, leaving Lucy to stutter and fumble around words awkwardly in her own mind. She wanted to crawl into a hole – A really, really deep hole – And just die after hearing that exchange. But not until after she'd murdered Natsu first. The rosette asked if she had anything to eat, the question instantly returning her to the world of the living.

If one paid close attention that night, they'd be able to hear a cry of '_LUCY KICK_!' and witness a damp, shirtless Dragonslayer fly from a certain Strawberry Street bedroom window.

Needless to say, Natsu wasn't allowed in her house for days after the incident. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed the view of his toned muscles and abs, but her anger at him overrode any hormonal thoughts she might have about him. The fact that he'd purposely interrupted each of her six dates was also a major turn-off.

Still, she had to wonder why Natsu was making it exceedingly difficult for her to get a boyfriend. Surely it wasn't an implication of anything romantic – As the resident adult child of Fairy Tail, he was notoriously dense when it came to anything beyond friendship. She'd be surprised if he even _knew_ the definition of jealousy. Was he simply determined to make sure she didn't have a love life so she would be freed up for future missions? If that were the case, she'd be sure to sic Erza on him in the future. Somehow.

More importantly, though, how the hell was he finding out about her dates at _all_!? It's not like she went around advertising that a guy had asked her out. Especially not to the male population of Fairy Tail. They couldn't care less what she did. The only people she'd mentioned it to were females, who were happy for her and always wanted updates on the dating scene. They were her best friend Levy, the bluenette Solid Script mage, and Mirajane, the white-haired Take Over master of Satan Soul magic.

The answer hit Lucy like a ton of bricks.

Oh, that She-Devil was _dead_.

* * *

"Can I help you with something, Lucy? Do you want me to get you a drink? Oh, my. You seem angry."

Lucy glared at Mirajane with as much resentment as she could muster. She knew it wouldn't intimidate the S-Class wizard, but it couldn't hurt to try. If anything, she'd just do a good job of directly conveying just how pissed off she was at the moment.

"Mira… Have you been telling Natsu about my dates?" Mirajane blinked innocently, not bothered by the question at all.

"Whatever do you mean, Lucy?" The sweet voice and naiveté didn't deter the blonde.

"_Cut_ it _**out**_, Mira. I _mean_ it. Natsu's been ruining every date I've been on so far, and I _know_ he couldn't have learned about them from anyone but you!"

"I'm hurt that you'd think such a thing about me!"

"No, you're not. You're sneaky and love match-making – And you center the latter around Natsu and me particularly." Mirajane frowned.

"Oh, you're no fun," she pouted childishly. "It's just… You guys are so _cute_ together, and neither of you seem to notice! You have great _chemistry_-!"

"We're partners; we're _supposed_ to get along."

"You're always looking out for each other-!"

"Again, _partners_. It's what we do."

"You'd have the absolute _cutest_ babies together-!"

"I don't even want to _know_ what you think about in your spare time…"

"And plus, Natsu seems really upset when he can't spend time with you!" Mirajane finished her list. "Or rather, he doesn't like it when you spend time with a guy that isn't him."

"Now I _know_ you're making stuff up," Lucy snorted. "Natsu may be childish, but I doubt he's possessive."

"I don't know, Lucy… If you say he's been interfering with your dates that badly, then what would you _call_ it?"

"Being Natsu."

"I don't think so. Take my word for it, Lucy. As the gossip queen and local match-maker around these parts, I have a sixth sense for budding relationships!"

"But we don't _have_ a relationship!"

"Not _yet_, you don't."

"_Argh_!" Lucy threw her arms up in exasperation. "Fine, whatever! Think what you will. I'm going home to take a bath and kindly forget the fact that the pink-haired idiot ruined today for me." Mirajane tilted her head to one side.

"Out of curiosity, Lucy… Where _is_ Natsu?"

"I knocked him out with a rock and checked with the local train station. He should be on his way to Clover by now."

* * *

As it turns out, Natsu was _not_ on his way to Clover. Lucy found this out when she entered her home and saw her partner eating an entire pizza in the middle of her room.

"Oh, hey Luce!" he greeted as he downed a mouthful of dough. "I was wondering when you'd get back! You want some of this?"

"No," Lucy replied tartly, shaking her head at the slice being handed to her. _How the hell did he escape that train ride so quickly?_ "I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Suit yourself." Natsu shrugged and stuffed the unwanted slice into his mouth. Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she saw how many crumbs were falling as he ate.

"Would it _kill_ you to stop making a mess of my room for one day?" Natsu grinned.

"No, but it _would_ require effort."

"Oh, _effort_?" Lucy folded her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "And I suppose knocking out and or torturing the guys I had dates with _didn't_ require effort?"

"Nah, they were all weak and stupid," Natsu snorted. "No effort required at all."

"And yet making sure you don't leave bits and pieces of food everywhere _does_ require effort?"

"Hell yeah, it does. How am I supposed to enjoy eating when I have to follow _rules_ for it?"

"… Yeah, I'm not even going to continue to argue with your line of reasoning." Lucy sighed heavily and walked past the Dragonslayer jadedly. "Just finish your pizza and go home. I need to take a nice long bath and just let my worries swirl down the drain."

"Can I take a bath too before I go?" Natsu asked.

"Go take one at your own house."

"I don't have a bathtub."

"Well, that's _your_ problem, isn't it?"

"Please, Luce?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you. I'm not in the mood."

"I thought you just weren't in the mood for pizza?"

"Ugh. _Kill_ me."

"I'd rather not."

"You are such a moron."

"Can the moron take a bath?" Lucy glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"If I let the moron take a bath, will the moron _promise_ to leave right after?"

"Sure!" Natsu flashed a canine-bearing smile and hopped to his feet. "Though the moron don't see why he have to, when he's gonna be back a few hours later anyway." Lucy wasn't even going to protest that. If she did, her growing migraine would only get worse.

"Just shut up and go bathe before I lose it," she muttered grumpily. Natsu blinked.

"But what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"I thought you were gonna go in there now."

"I was, until you decided to usurp the bathroom for your own selfish needs."

"Huh…"

"… … …" _What is up with him? I thought he wanted to go take a damn bath! Why is he just standing-?_ Lucy blinked. _Waaaaait a minute…_ Slowly, the blonde peered over her shoulder at her teammate. No, it couldn't be. "Natsu… You weren't planning on getting in there _with_ me, were you?"

"Sure I was!" Natsu folded his arms and looked at her as if it were obvious. "The more the merrier, right?"

It was the second time in a short while that Natsu had been ejected through her window via a swift Lucy Kick. At least he was fully clothed this time.

* * *

Lucy's time as a Sorcerer Weekly star came to an end after that, and didn't rise up again until two months later when she was featured again as the latest pin-up. While the photos of her in a bikini were slightly discomforting, she couldn't disagree with the fact that she looked damn good; and, similarly to last time, she was recognized around the town, she was treated better, and her sex appeal points rose. Nothing wrong with those at all.

The major difference was the amount of guys that hit on her. The number had decreased significantly since the first time she'd been featured, and Lucy couldn't help but feel that maybe she was losing her touch already. A couple of guys had spoken to her, but when they were done talking it always ended with her being left behind dateless. Not even an offer. She wondered why for about a week before she got her answer from a passerby she'd started a conversation with.

The guy was not much taller than her, and sported a school uniform that matched his brown hair and eyes. His name was Jonas, and was apparently a local soccer player. Athletes were _always_ good boyfriend candidates. Lucy thought they'd hit it off well – After all, seventh time's the charm! The course of their chat changed once she proposed a night out on the town between them and Jonas's expression changed for the worse.

"I, uh… No." He bowed to her quickly. "No offense, Lucy, but… I rather like being unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Lucy pouted. "Are you saying I'd hurt you?"

"No, it's just…" Jonas scratched behind his head. "You know… What happened to the other guys you went out with…? From what I heard, they ended up pretty bad after meeting your partner…"

So _that_ was it. Lucy's fists balled up at her sides. Natsu was making sure she couldn't get a date even when he wasn't _there_! He'd literally frightened other guys so much that they didn't even chance asking her out! She needed to speak with the Dragonslayer, and soon – Before she wound up boyfriend-less and alone forever!

"Oh, don't worry about him," Lucy attempted to quell the boy's fears. "Natsu isn't _that_ bad. Besides, he's only punched out two of the six!"

"Still a pretty unfavorable ratio," Jonas replied skeptically.

"Aww, come on…" Lucy frowned. "Pleeeease? I'll get my other teammates to make sure Natsu behaves for the night!"

"Well… … …" Jonas seemed like he was reconsidering the offer, much to Lucy's joy. Suddenly, she saw the boy freeze up. His eyes were wide with fear, and he seemed to be staring at something past her. Lucy turned around to get a look, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "S-S-Sorry, Lucy," Jonas stuttered. "But I'll have to decline your offer. See ya!" With a wave, the soccer player ran away and out of sight.

Lucy blinked in shock. _What… just happened?_ One minute it seemed like she'd finally be getting another date, and the next the boy had fled like a demon was chasing after him! What was _that_ all about?

"Hey Natsu, what'cha doin' over here?"

The whip-bearer's head swiveled around as soon as she heard a certain blue cat's familiar voice. She immediately made note of Happy a couple feet away, standing in front of an alley between two houses.

"Go away, Happy!" a low voice hissed. Happy tilted his head as his tail tip twitched.

"Are you playing Hide and Seek? I don't get it…" A frustrated groan came from behind a trashcan. The Exceed frowned. "Natsu, I still don't understand what you're doing."

"Pardon _me_." Happy gazed up to find Lucy with her arms folded and a predatory look in her eyes. She tapped her foot patiently. "Happy, did I hear you say _Natsu_ just now?"

"Aye. He's hiding back here and not telling me why!"

"Oh, _is_ he now…?" The blonde stalked over to the alley entrance and pulled the trashcan out of the way. She was instantly met with the sight of Natsu huddled to the ground, trying to make himself disappear into the concrete. The guilty aura radiating off of him sold it for her. She reached down, grabbed his scarf, and yanked it forward harshly. Natsu yelped as he was dragged to his feet.

"Ow! Hey Luce, don't do that!" Lucy responded by pulled at the scarf harder and walking off with it still in her fist.

"You and I are having a talk. _Right_. _Now_."

Happy watched the celestial mage drag his pseudo-brother off, the latter protesting the action hotly. Normally he'd follow… But something told him doing that would be bad for his health. Currently Lucy was reminding the cat of Erza, which was _really_ not a good thing in his opinion.

"I hope Natsu survives whatever he's in for…"

* * *

The door to Lucy's apartment slammed open with much force. Lucy reaffirmed her grip on Natsu's scarf and pulled him inside with as much strength as she could muster.

"Hey, stop! You're gonna choke me to death!" the Dragonslayer protested as he nearly fell from lack of balance. Lucy scoffed and shut the door behind her.

"_Trust_ me, Natsu. I don't think mere strangulation is enough to kill you. Take my word for it; I've thought about it enough to know." Natsu's hand went to his throat unconsciously as the image of Lucy considering choking him flash through his mind.

"Why would you want to suffocate me, anyway…?" he asked cautiously.

"How about the fact that you just scared away a potential date!?" Lucy shrieked at him. "That guy was considering it, too! Until a certain _someone_ appeared behind me…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that guy was easily intimidated with a small glare!" Natsu snapped. "That just means he's weak!"

"I don't care if someone's weak or strong!" Lucy stomped her foot childishly. "That doesn't give you a right to interfere with my dating life! Why are you trying to make sure it's damn impossible for me to have a boyfriend!?"

"Because you're _mine_, you weirdo!" Natsu folded his arms tightly and looked away. "Damn it, I thought you _knew_ that already!"

"I'm _yours_?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "What the _hell_ is _**that**_ supposed to mean!?"

"My _god_, you're so _dense_!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about _dense_! _I'm_ not the one whose head is as thick as _tar_, you damned- _MMMFF_!?"

The pressure of Natsu's lips against her own quickly shut her up. Had it been possible at the moment, Lucy's mouth would've dropped open. Of all the things she'd expected Natsu to respond with… This wasn't one of them. _Wha- Wha- Wha-Whaaaa-? __**WHAT**__ IS GOING __**ON**__ HERE!?_

The kiss was rough, spicy, and over with quickly. Natsu pulled away from her slowly, still holding the blonde's head in his hands. "I told you, Luce. You're _mine_."

Lucy reeled back and slapped him as hard as she could.

"_Oww_…" Natsu held his stinging cheek in pain. "That hurt, you know."

"What… the _hell_…?" Lucy seethed. Her face was crimson red, showing off her not-so-odd combination of anger and embarrassment. "No, _seriously_ – When the _hell_ did you decide _**that**_?"

"Not too long ago," Natsu answered plainly. "I thought it'd be obvious that I chose you, but apparently you didn't get it."

"Chose me for _what_?"

"A mate."

Mate.

A partner.

In more ways than one.

Lucy blinked.

"_**Huh**_!?"

Natsu scratched behind his head. "Wow, you really didn't notice? I thought me wanting to sleep in bed with you was a dead giveaway."

"That's why you…? Wait…" Lucy paled. _Does that mean he wants to… Oh. My. __**God**__._ "So when you said you want to sleep with me at night… You actually mean…? … You _pervert_!" The X-rated mental images she was now conjuring up would not be leaving her any time soon. Natsu chuckled, not noticing the color on his partner's face beginning to drain or minding the insult.

"Well, that and your bed is a lot nicer than mine," he admitted dryly.

Lucy moaned. She'd been sharing her bed with a lecher. Great. And _she_ thought he was completely innocent. This certainly explained that comment about taking a bath together, though... As messed up and awkward as that had been.

"Plus, you know…" the Dragonslayer continued obliviously. "I don't think you'd find my hammock that comfortable." Lucy was ready to smack him again. The implications of that statement were obvious.

"And, pray tell…Why did you never mention this to me _before_?" she growled.

"Well, like I said. I thought it was obvious that I chose you." Natsu shrugged. "Plus I was gonna wait until you seemed ready before doing anything."

"Ready for what…?" Lucy inquired meekly.

"Making babies."

Say what now?

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Lucy shook her head wildly, strands of gold flying every which way. "Natsu, you are getting ahead of yourself – _Waaaaaay_ too ahead of yourself. I never even agreed to this!"

"You don't wanna be with me?"

"I never said that, it's just-! _Ugh_! You do things all _weird_! It's _supposed_ to go like _this_." Lucy began counting off on her fingers. "First, you ask a girl out. You have a nice time, maybe, and see where that goes. If it ends well, you both promise to do it again. You continue dating for a few years if you're lucky. After realizing that being separated from each other would kill both of you, the man proposes and the girl agrees. After a few months, the wedding day comes and they get married. _Then_ they decide to have kids." Natsu looked bored at the explanation.

"But years go by so slowly… And I already can't live without you, so what's the point of going in order?" Lucy blushed faintly at the statement.

"I can see I'm not getting through to you at all…" she muttered.

"No, you are; but I hate waiting." Natsu stuck his tongue out. "I'm impulsive, remember? I'd rather do things as soon as I've made up my mind about them."

"Then how have you kept quiet about the subject all this time?"

"I can wait if it's for you."

"No, no! Stop that!"

"Stop _what_…?"

"Stop saying all those nice things!" Lucy bit her lip. "You know I have trouble turning away from stuff like that, and it's not in your nature to be sweet anyway!"

"You're saying weird things too," Natsu countered. "I'm used to it though, since you _are_ a weirdo."

"Why, you-!"

"However…" Natsu smiled. "You're _my_ weirdo, so I don't mind."

Lucy's hand ran down her face exasperatedly. It was getting harder to resist him when he kept saying things like that every two seconds, but the thought of being permanently attached to the idiot for the rest of her life kept her continuously at bay. She wouldn't mind dating him, but becoming his _wife_? That was a whole different ball park.

"Natsu, I want you to listen, and listen good." Lucy eyed him carefully as she spoke, making sure he understood the urgency of her words. He seemed to be attentive, so she continued. "What you're proposing right now is just _way_ off."

"How so?" Natsu asked.

"I said _listen_, damn it," Lucy grunted. Natsu nodded apologetically, and gestured for her to continue. "Anyway. While becoming your… Err, mate… is currently out of the question… I'm not _wholly_ adverse to it." Natsu brightened at this.

"Really!? So you'll make babies with me!?"

"That is a really awkward way of putting it, but maybe … However, before we even _discuss_ that… I'd like us to try being boyfriend and girlfriend for a while." Natsu cocked his head to one side.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well… To see how we do in a romantic setting, of course!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sure, we don't have to get to know each other or anything since we're partners and friends… But I have no idea what we'd be like as a couple, so jumping into anything further than that type of relationship is just… Way too sudden and uncertain."

"I take it this means no making babies…"

"Will you get off that topic already!?" Lucy was sure the heat in her cheeks could easily rival one of the fire-breather's flames by this point. "Why do you keep saying that, anyway!?"

"Igneel told me that's what mates are supposed to do," Natsu replied with a straight face. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we're nowhere _near_ that step, so stop bringing it up! At any rate, there won't be any of that while I'm still this young!" Natsu's grin returned.

"So you'll agree, then!?"

"Is there blockage in your ears or something!?"

"But you just said-"

"I _meant_ that if the day ever comes when you place a ring on my finger," Lucy pointed to her hand for emphasis. "Then _yes_. It's _very_ possible that I'll help you with… making babies." Just saying it out loud brought four new shades of red to her face.

"Alright!" Natsu scooped up Lucy and twirled her around in a hug. When she yelled at him to put her down, the fire mage complied with a laugh and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best, Luce!"

"Hmph." Lucy pouted and folded her arms, averting his gaze out of self-consciousness. "Idiot."

"Weirdo."

Lucy punched his arm.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Lucy was situated at the bar and was making light conversation with Levy. The usual chaos was happening in the background, minus the typical Ice-Versus-Fire battle since one half of the dynamic duo had yet to make an appearance.

"Oi, Lucy," Gray called. "Where's shit-flame at?"

"Cover yourself up!" Erza snapped from across the room.

"Huh? Oh god damn it!" Gray ran off to find his clothes once he realized he was in his underwear again.

"Idiot…" Cana muttered, taking another swig of her beer.

"An idiot with a point," Levy remarked. "Usually Natsu's here pretty early if he's not fishing with Happy. Where is he, Lu-chan?"

"How should I know? It's not like I follow his every move," Lucy replied in a snarky tone.

"Yeah, but doesn't he sleep at your house every night?"

"Not every night; and again, I don't keep tabs on him twenty-four-seven. Even if I wanted to, it's impossible to keep track of that-"

The guild doors burst open, and Lucy saw a head of pink hair rushing towards her.

"Luceeee!" Lucy face-palmed. _Aaand here we go…_

"Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Where've you been, you flaming moron-!?" Natsu ignored his rival – A first for him – And continued running past him, much to the ice mage's surprise. Gray turned around to snap at the Dragonslayer again. "Oi, pay attention when I'm talking to you-!"

"Luce!" Natsu nearly lost his footing as he slid across the floor to where Lucy and Levy sat. The girls leaned more towards the bar in fear of being hit.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked, eyebrow raised. Natsu said nothing, merely shoving his hand into his pocket in search of something. Most of the guild members sitting around the area were watching the scene in curiosity.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled out the object he'd been reaching for. Before Lucy could even attempt to get a look at it, the Dragonslayer grabbed her hand with his own, and held it close. The Celestial Spirit mage and the rest of the surrounding crowd stared as her teammate hurriedly slipped something onto her finger. When Natsu finally let go of her hand, Lucy gaped in shock.

Sitting there on her hand rested a silver ring with a ruby resting on top.

The members of the crowd each shared their own version of the whip-user's bowled-over expression. What Natsu said next resulted in Levy falling off her stool, Gray yelling flabbergasted obscenities, Cana spitting out her beer, and Mirajane promptly fainting.

"I got you a ring, Luce! Can we start making babies now?"

* * *

Yeah, this got crack-ish towards the end. Not gonna complain if I get some hate over that. Haha... I think it turned out well regardless.

Time to go play the Not Study Game again!


End file.
